Almost There
by Cicera
Summary: Sometimes you're just hanging there, almost there, but almost never cuts it. Inuyasha has a surprise for Kagome that has her begging for more.


_**Almost There**_

AN: So I wrote this one shot because I got this crazy idea and I was stuck on my last chapter of _When__ My __Heart __Told__ me __to __Listen_. So here it is my latest one shot. **Warning: **There is a strong lemon and drug reference. So if you don't want to read, hit the back button or something. Just don't read, get offended, and report me T_T You'll break my heart. I don't condone this behavior, like I said I got a crazy idea and went with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Kagome sat at her desk staring blankly at her paperwork wondering to herself when the day would be over. She had been working at Shikon Museum for the past 6 months and it was the first time she was utterly bored with nothing to do. She had just finished her rounds of the artifact section and had taken a stroll through the painting wing that day. Kagome let out a tired sigh as she leaned back in her chair.<p>

She was assistant curator and being such had to make sure that shipments that were both coming in and leaving had been properly cared for and the insurance policies were pristine. However as it stood, they were currently not receiving any paintings sculptors, swords, not even a piece of ancient paper from some lost diary. It was a _slow_ day.

"Hey Kagome, can you come in for a sec?" A female voice called from down the hall.

"Coming!" Kagome called eager to find something to do with her time. The day was going by so slowly. As she walked down the hall she noticed the clock and took a look.

"It's only 4" Kagome frowned at this "I figured it would be at least 5, so I could leave." She walked into her boss, Kikyo's office. Her boss was relatively nice, she had her days when she could turn into a total bitch, but those were usually the days when they needed to open or close a wing by the end of the week. Things could get pretty hectic around the museum and Kikyo was a stickler for making sure everything was perfect. Shikon had a reputation to uphold and Kikyo was not about to let it fall on her watch.

"Hey boss" Kagome said as she entered Kikyo's office. She came to stop in front of the desk and Kikyo tore her attention from the computer screen to look at Kagome. Kikyo wore her black straight hair into a ponytail and let her bangs drift across her forehead. She wore a white long sleeved blouse and a knee length black pencil skirt. A pair of modest height red heels completed her look.

"Can you take one more look at the western pieces we got from London last week?" Kikyo said glancing down at the stack of papers at her desk shifting through them slowly.

"Sure!" Kagome said with more enthusiasm then she intended seeping into her voice. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well some one is happy to work today." She said to her co-worker. Kikyo appreciated that fact that she had Kagome to work with. She was enthusiastic about her work, showed up on time, and the girl knew her stuff. When she did tours people always gave her extremely good reviews. Most importantly she knew the history.

"Uh, yeah" Kagome responded sheepishly "I'm going to go take a look at them then" with that she began her retreat out the office.

"O and Kagome" Kikyo called stopping Kagome in her tracks, causing her to glance back at her boss.

"Yes?"

"You can go home when you're done, I figured you could just leave, slow day and all." Kikyo said giving the girl one of her rare smiles.

"O great! Thanks!" Kagome said showing her gratitude with an even bigger smile on her face. Kagome left the room and walked to her office and proceeded to gather her things before she checked the European pieces one more time.

As Kagome was doing her last rounds of the museum and more specifically the European pieces her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome said into her phone

"What are you wearing?" Kagome squeaked and the surrounding people gazed at her in mild curiosity. Her face began to fill with color as she walked a little faster through the wing.

"Inuyasha!" She mildly scolded as her voice cracked, revealing her nervousness. She could hear him chuckle. It was deep and vibrated through her core sending shivers down her spine.

"Aw, Ka-go-me please tell me. Are they red?" He all but purred seductively into the phone. Kagome blanched at this, all the color draining from her face as she contemplated telling him.

"Inuyasha that's private!" She hissed into the phone, wary of anyone hearing her as she continued her perusal of the pieces. She could hear his laughter again and she wonder what he would say next.

"What are you doing anyways that you're not here yet?" He asked with concern and curiosity seeping into his voice allowing her a glimpse at his emotions.

"My boss wants me to double check on some pieces we got last week. I should be leaving soon." She responded mentally taking note of something to check when she came into work the next day.

"Good. I have a surprise for you." Kagome stopped walking at this. _'__A __surprise?__'_

The last time Inuyasha gave Kagome a surprise, she ended up tied to a bed and had been subject to his ministrations for hours. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That is if it happened on a Friday or during the weekend, but not during the middle of the week when she had a report to present to her boss the next morning. She had ended up sleeping past her alarm; he hadn't even bothered to wake her. Inuyasha had claimed she just looked too peaceful to disturb. She had practically flew into work, thank the Kami Kikyo had come in late, the traffic being very bad and she had asked for the report later in the day. The only problem was that Kagome's legs had been feeling like Jell-O and the constant standing and walking around didn't help either. Thus by the end of the day she could hardly stand let alone walk. She had been tired and thoroughly sexed.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked extremely cautious of him now. It was Wednesday, which means that he had been plotting this one. He had a knack of plotting these "surprises" and then springing them on her at the most convenient time, for him, never for her.

"Oh you'll see when you get here wench." Inuyasha said as calmly as he could in his state, his arousal was peeking considerably after speaking with her. He was hoping that should would hurry up and bring her tight ass over her so he could relieve her stress for the night.

Kagome stopped in front of the last piece, a sculpture, a replica of Adonis to be exact. Her mind began to take her places at she looked at Adonis, knowing very well she had her only personal living breathing Greek god at her disposal. One who was very eager in making sure that she was sexual satisfied, among other things. As she thought of all their little sex-capades, as she liked to call them, she felt molten heat begin to pool between her legs and she caved with her following words.

"I can't wait to see it," She purred into the phone, the lively sex addict she chained during waking hours coming out to play. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me."

Inuyasha smirked into the phone. He had been waiting for her to crack. She always got proper in public, refusing to acknowledge him in any sexual fashion. She held true to the fact that sex was something that two people did in private, no one needs to know if that geek in your office is having hot kinky sex with a dominatrix, as she liked to put it. He, however never hesitated in bathing her in his love and giving her some of the most earth shattering orgasms. He got pleasure in it and he was always ready for her, no matter when, and especially no matter where.

Hell if he didn't know better he would go down to the museum and fuck her on her desk. But damn he did know better. She would make sure he didn't come in a mile radius of her. He'd be damned if he screwed this up now.

"I'll be waiting. Hurry up!" Kagome glanced around as the call ended. She had finished making her rounds and now she was on her way out of Shikon Museum. Kagome walked outside and headed towards her parked car down the street. The sun was starting to set and gave rise to chilling temperatures.

'_At__ least __I__'__m__ wearing __a __good __coat.__' _Kagome mused to herself as she unlocked her car and got in.

"Oi this seat is cold!" she said as her butt hit the cold seat, her skirt haven risen up to accommodate her current position. Suddenly her passenger door opened just as she had turned on the engine. Kagome was about to let out a blood-curling scream 'til she saw the silver hair.

"It's 'bout time woman I've been waiting for you forever!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pure amusement.

"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you were a thief or a rapist!" Kagome yelled as she punched him in the bicep for good measure, letting him know just how frustrated she was with him. Kagome took the opportunity to look him over. He was wearing jeans and a wool coat. _'__He__ didn__'__t__ come__ from__ the__ office.__ So __where __was __he __then?__'_

"Jeez woman, don't get your panties all wet! I just wanted to see you." He said as his smirked widened. He turned up the heat, as the engine got warmer. Kagome let out a huff of annoyance and pulled out of the parking spot, driving in the direction of his home.

"So what color are they?" Inuyasha asked leaning his face closer to her as she drove.

"I'm not talking to you." Kagome responded as she stuck her nose up, keeping her eyes on the road as her attention was being divided.

"Aww why not, I scared you worse on Halloween!" He wiggled his eyebrows at this. Kagome shivered at this, she _remembered_ Halloween quite well.

Inuyasha had hidden a spider in every tiny crevice that she always looked into, for example her pantry, cabinets, fridge, doorways and even her shower. The worse part was that they were real! She had no idea how they spun their webs in such a short time frame, as she was certain they were not their the day before, but nonetheless they did. However Inuyasha didn't stop there. There were snakes in her shower and mice hopping around her apartment. To say she was anything less that frightened was an understatement, then she got upset when she realized these bugs were brushing up against her reiki.

Kagome had quickly stormed out of her apartment, got into her car and drove the 20 minutes to his house. She was furious and Myoga the butler did hesitate in asking her what was wrong, and who she was looking for. He saw the look of death on her face and pointed in the direction she would find his lord. She barged into his room uncaring of his state of dress or lack there of and proceeded to tear into him verbally. She had never in her life been so anger as he had deliberately taken advantage of her fears and used it to amuse himself.

She had been so caught up in dismantling him limb from limb, that she neglected to realize that was still only in her bathrobe. Inuyasha, uncaring of what she was saying proceeded to shut her up with a kiss mid sentence and open her robe. He took full advantage of the control he gained over her and ravished her 'til the early hours of the morning. When she had finally woken in her bed no less, her apartment was completely vermin free and there was breakfast from her favorite café sitting on her kitchen table. Kagome's heart warmed at the memory.

'_He __can __be __so __sweet __sometimes.__'_ Just as this thought crossed her mind she was quickly reminded of how much of an annoying jerk he could be, as he was currently doing so.

"Ka-go-me? Are you listening to me?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face; thankfully she was stopped at a red light. Kagome turned to look at him with a deceivingly sweet smile on her face.

"Inuyasha" She said sweetly. "Quit messing with me!" She yelled as she watched him recoil closer to the door. She turned her attention back to the road and began driving out of the city. Inuyasha grumbled lowly in his corner and began rummaging through her bag. Kagome sighed; she could never win with him.

She pulled into the driveway of the estate and got out the car and walked briskly towards the front door, not waiting for him. The estate encompassed lands that were too many to count. Unfortunately for him, as Inuyasha said, he shared this lovely place with his brother and his mate. They were currently on vacation and wouldn't be back for another week. Sesshomaru had told him that if he put one toe out of line in his absence he would dismantle him and hang him on the lawn.

As she crossed into the foyer, Inuyasha, who had not been far behind her, picked her up bridal style and bounded up the stairs and into his room. Inuyasha placed her on her feet and quickly closed the space between them wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. Kagome responded with a light moan that was easily muffled by the kiss. Her arms went up around his neck and they only stopped when they both needed air.

"I missed you." Inuyasha said breathing in her scent as deeply as he could. He brought her into a tight embrace and nuzzled her neck gently with his nose. Kagome smiled at his behavior and wrapped her arms around his back as much as she could.

'_He__ smells __so __good.__'_ She giggled lightly at this.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You just smell so good." He looked at her amused as she smiled up at him.

"Do I now? But I happen to believe that you smell even better, especially right now." He said as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. Walking her backwards 'til her legs hit the bed. Inuyasha shoved his leg between hers and pushed her down. He shifted them both so that they were comfortable.

As he kissed her he worked his hand under her skirt, becoming frustrated with the lack of skin he could reach he pulled away. His arousal was becoming overwhelming in his current state. Kagome looked up at her hanyou and saw his eyes deepen in color, her curiosity rising.

"Inu, you alright?" Her question pulled him out of his temporary haze.

"Yeah, perfect" he said coming back down to kiss her neck, the vibrations of his voice against her skin caused her shiver. "Take this off." Inuyasha grabbed her legs and ran them up resting them on her hips, grabbing at the cloth that hid her from his view. Inuyasha sat up and Kagome unzipped her skirt wiggling it down her legs before he grabbed it and slid it off as he stood from the bed. Kagome sat up when he just stared at her giving him a puzzled look.

'_I__ really __like __when__ she__ wears __those.__'_ Kagome liked to wear patterned fishnets. She wore them because they made her outfits stand out more. However Inuyasha felt they were a ploy to get him to bed him more. Either way he wouldn't complain just as long as no body else got to see her like this, with nothing covering her but those tights.

Inuyasha climbed back over her and settled himself between her legs. Kagome reached her arms around his neck as his lips descended on hers, kissing her with passion. He grinded his hips in slow circles against her core and Kagome arched her back as she moaned into the kiss. Inuyasha reached down between them and cut a hole in her tights with his claws and her panties meet the same fate. He broke the kiss and began reigning kisses all along her neck and jaw. That same hand that hovered over her core began its entry sending a wave a pleasure through her body.

Inuyasha entered her slow with one finger, pumping it as slowly as possible in a steady rhythm. Kagome's hips bucked against his hand and her back arched as a moan escaped her mouth. Inuyasha took this opportunity to switch their positions. Kagome was now on top and Inuyasha smirked up at her with a wicked look on his face. Kagome knew that look; it always sent a shiver down her spine and awakened something in her that was animalistic. He was letting her have dominance of her, for a moment.

"O look" Inuyasha said smirking at her. "They are red." Kagome blushed at him as she reached her hands down and unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them down along with his boxers to the middle of his thighs. Kagome glanced up at him as she ran his hands over the inside of his thighs; bypassing the one place he wanted her hands. She gave him a smirk as her head descended licking the taunt, sensitive skin of his thighs. Kagome never stopped looking at him as she watched the various looks of pleasure dance across his features. He really was never one to hold back and right now he was doing just that.

"C'mon Inu" Kagome murmured against his skin causing his legs to quiver from pleasure. "Let me hear you." Inuyasha let out a broken version of her name giving away exactly how he was feeling. Kagome took this as an opportunity to give him what he truly desired. She glanced at his dick and watched as the head wept as the foreskin began to pull back. Kagome clasped her hand around him and enveloped the head in her mouth. Inuyasha's hips rose at the sensations, the warm wet heat of her mouth _almost_ bringing him to completion right there. However Inuyasha steeled his nerves and tried his best to reign in his impending orgasm. Kagome continued her sensual torture on him. Varying the pressure and the speed just enough to keep his orgasm at bay.

Inuyasha gathered his nerves just enough to grab her head and pull her head off him. There was an audible pop and he saw the pout that she gave him. _'__I__'__ll__ let __her __finish __some __other __time.__'_ He thought to himself as he dropped his hand down to her hips and pulled her up so her hips rested on his thighs. Kagome got the hint and raised her self up and began to slowly lower her self onto him. They both moaned lowly at the sensation that filled them.

Kagome began to move her hips in circles, grinding against him and stimulating her clit on him. Inuyasha closed his eyes to reign in his nerves. He grabbed her hips and began to move her in sync with the pace he wanted. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at the beauty above him. Her head was thrown back, her back arched, her eyes close, and her mouth was letting out the sweetest sounds he's ever heard. Inuyasha reached his hands under her shirt and began to pull it off. Her bra followed suit and soon she was clad in nothing but her tights and what remained of her panties. Kagome's body chose that moment to tense in pleasure as a particular thrust from her lover stroked her deeply. She hunched over and her hands came to rest on his shirt-clad chest. She gave a huff of annoyance at it and grounded her hips into his. She swept her hands under his shirt and brushed his nipples causing his next thrust to be a little more forceful.

'_I__'__m__ gonna __be __sore __after __this.__'_ Kagome's thought left her mind just as quickly as it came. _'__I__'__m __almost __there,__gosh __just __a__ little __bit __more. __If __only __he __would __just _move_!__'_ She pushed his shirt up and Inuyasha sat up righting her position as well. He pulled his shirt off and pulled her body flushed against his. He kissed her neck and she moaned deeply in response. He steadied her hips and began to trust into her. Inuyasha pulled her down on him and he slid further into her warmth. He sealed her lips with his and with one hand on her back and the other her hip, he switched their positions.

Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome whimpered at the loss of him. She whined from the growing heat and the need to be filled. Inuyasha began to shed his remaining clothing and the shoes she had on her feet. He left her tights just where they were and nestled back between her legs. Inuyasha slid himself slowly into her, relishing the feeling of her. He gave her only one slow, languid thrust. He then began to push into her deeply and hard. Inuyasha wanted her to beg, he wanted her beg for her release. Kagome wrapped her legs securely around his waist and she willingly returned each thrust as much as possible. Inuyasha lowered him self that he was just a breath away from her lips. He kissed her deeply forcing his tongue past her lips and almost mimicking the passion with his tongue as he was doing with his body. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her body. They broke the kiss and he sought her neck, suckling deeply on a pulse point as he rolled his hips into her body. Sending her over the edge so suddenly that Kagome tightened around him in a death grip causing her to cry out as tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha kissed her tears away as he still continued to thrust as he neared his own orgasm, spilling his seed into her.

Inuyasha slumped against her, his body weight securing her under him, but not crushing. He looked up at his beloved with a lazy smile. _'__She __looks __so __beautiful __like __this.__'_ Inuyasha couldn't help the thought as her cheeks were flushed pink, a light shin of sweat on her skin, and her hair was disheveled the way he liked it. Kagome opened her eyes only to see him staring back at her. Inuyasha sensed the request in her eyes and gave her a chaste kissed then turned into something completely different by the time they pulled apart. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she knew what was coming next.

"So" he drawled out. "I have something, that I _know_ you want to do." Inuyasha said reaching over towards his nightstand. In the process he severed his connection to his beloved. When we rolled back over to her he dangled a plastic bag in front of her face.

"Wait…is that!" Kagome asked starting at the green clusters in the bag as the smell began to waft into her nose.

"You know it!" Inuyasha responded smirking.

"We can't smoke that!" admonished Kagome.

"Why not? You want to! I can _smell_ it." Inuyasha said as he adjusted himself so he was propped up on his forearms, getting a better look at her. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked on as Kagome beat the batter in the bowl. There was chocolate everywhere, mostly because of Inuyasha smearing it all over the counter, batter included. Kagome was currently mixing in the batter to smooth liquid perfection for some "special" brownies. Inuyasha just wanted to smoke it, roll it, let it dry and INHALE! Kagome however wanted to take the less conspicuous route and opted for cooking them. In the end she had won.<p>

Kagome bent over to place the panned batter into the over. Inuyasha leaned over the counter to see if he could get a view since she was sans bottoms and in one of his shirts. What he saw had his blood heating up. He swiped his finger through the bowl and picked up some left over batter. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and just as she stood up her face caught the batter on his finger.

"Whoops" he said smirking. "Looks like we have to get you clean now." Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha licked her face trailing his tongue over into her mouth and kissing her. Delving his tongue into the sweet expanse of her mouth giving her a taste of what he really wanted to do with her body. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha's hands sought purchase under the shirt running his hands up to cup her breasts. He backed her up against the counter and lifted her up. Kagome gasped at the how cold the counter was and pushed into his hands. He lifted the shirt off her and trailed his kisses down her body not stopping 'til he caught a nipple between his teeth. Inuyasha bite down causing her to moan and he smirked. He began to trail his kisses down her body and right before his tongue reached her core Kagome managed to steel her nerves and push him away.

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look and Kagome ignoring him got off the counter and pushed him against it. Kagome quickly shoved down his pants to reveal his impressive erection. She clasped it in her hand Inuyasha let out a hiss of pleasure. Kagome ran her fingers over his thighs and dragged her nails down his taunt skin. Inuyasha shivered at the sensation. She began to lick and kiss at the skin surrounding his member. Varying between kisses, licks and even sucking gently.

"Kagome" Inuyasha bit out as he tugged at her head, trying to get her where he wanted. Kagome ran her fingers over his member, brushing her thumb of his tip spreading his pre-cum. Inuyasha's knees buckled at the pleasure that was filling him.

'_This__ girl__ is __driving __me __nuts!__Where __the __hell __did __she __learn __that!__'_

Just as that thought crossed his mind Kagome took him into her mouth and he let out a straggled moan. She began to move her head against him at a steadily increasing pace, occasionally letting him slide all the way into the back of her throat. Inuyasha felt his sac tighten up and Kagome sensing him grow bigger began to massage his sac as her other hand worked the rest of his shaft. Inuyasha's body trembled as he came, crashing into a sea of pleasure that took him by surprise.

Kagome pulled back from him and licked her lips from his essence. Inuyasha panted as he tried to recover his breath. Kagome looked up at him with big eyes as a grin began to spread across her face. Inuyasha pulled her up and before she could realize it, she was lying on the counter and Inuyasha's tongue was pressed firmly against her clit. Kagome shivered at the sensation and moaned as Inuyasha began to kiss her lips and slip his tongue inside her. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, and she pressed his head to her core more firmly as her back arched. His tongue was bringing her swiftly to her peak and the coolness of the counter doubled her pleasure. Inuyasha pushed two fingers into her core and Kagome came with such intensity her eyes watered. However Inuyasha didn't stop there and continued tongue fucking her.

"Inu…please." Kagome rasped out. Inuyasha hummed his response against her core sending her into a smaller orgasm that caused her legs to shake.

"Stop" She gasped out as he she tried to push him away from her. Inuyasha gave her one final lick before he began to move his kisses back over her body stopping at her lips, kissing her deeply. Kagome moaned into the kiss, as she tasted herself, pulled him down on her body. She could feel his arousal poke her thigh and she wiggled her hips trying to get him inside her. Inuyasha got the message and slid into her with a slow languid thrust. He started a maddeningly slow pace that had Kagome gasping. He grabbed her hips and grinded himself against her core and Kagome arched her body. His mouth reigned kisses at the junction of her neck and shoulder and Kagome moaned at her high pitch. He began to suck at the skin and occasionally biting it, continuing with his slow thrusts that were pushing her closer to her orgasm.

"Inu" Kagome gasped as her nipples brushed his skin causing a different sensation through her body. Inuyasha felt a new wave of lust wash over him.

'_Fuck. __What__'__s __going __on?__Her __skin, __its __so __soft,__ I __wanna__…'_

Before the thought finished in his mind, Inuyasha bit her and he felt her walls clamp down on him triggering his own release. Inuyasha licked at her neck, closing the wound and Kagome's body shivered with each lick. He pulled her up against him. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up. He completely stepped out of his pants and walked to the closest bathroom. Inuyasha sat her on the sink and then proceeded to wet the hand towel in the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Every gentle pass he made still caused her to shiver, her body still on sensory overload. He smirked at her as she shivered, a satisfied smile planted on her face.

"C'mon" he said placing the hand towel down. "I think I smell your brownies." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>If one had walked into the room, they would find Inuyasha and Kagome watching a kids show on TV. They were dancing to the colors as they gasped, oohed, and awed. They were hearing colors and seeing sounds. Laughing like 2 year olds, and to top it off they were stark naked. No matter they were enjoying each other's company even if they probably would have little recollection of this time, they were having fun. It didn't take long before they were back in the kitchen, only this time raiding the fridge for some food. The munchies had finally settled in. Time would soon find them passed out on the couch snuggled under a blanket cuddling. Sun rise…approaching, and a work day.<p>

**amabit sapiens, cupient caeteri**

**_Fin_**


End file.
